


Be Kind Rewind

by stardropdream



Series: Shiro and Keith Accidentally Make a Sex Tape [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cat Ears, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 07, Praise Kink, Rimming, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Shiro accidentally walked in on Keith getting off while recording himself and they have a pretty hefty collection of videos so far. Tonight, though, it's about trying some new things.Or: Shiro and Keith purposefully make a sex tape.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shiro and Keith Accidentally Make a Sex Tape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708564
Comments: 51
Kudos: 263





	Be Kind Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anionna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anionna/gifts).



> Fic request for [Nieisha](https://twitter.com/illusorytactics), who requested a continuation of the "sheith accidentally make a sex tape" fic I wrote a few weeks back. Specifically, she asked for a follow-up on some of the ideas introduced in the last part of the fic. 
> 
> I don't believe you need to read the first part to be able to enjoy this second part, but of course it'll give you some flavor. 
> 
> Thank you again to [Cy](https://twitter.com/cyborgtopus) for reading this over for me!

Shiro fiddles with the camera, adjusting and readjusting its position and angle at the end of the bed. He double and triple checks that the password protections are in place, then fusses with the angle yet again. 

He hears Keith moving around behind him, settling in. They’re spending the night in Shiro’s room tonight, which they’ve been doing for the last few nights. If Shiro’s honest, it’s hardly just his room anymore, not when Keith’s clothes are strewn across his floor, a container of his favorite brand of almond milk half-empty in the fridge, his shampoo nestled with Shiro’s in the shower.

Shiro loves that. He loves coming home and seeing evidence of Keith all around him. That this space is as much Keith’s as it is Shiro’s. 

He’s sure his expression must be downright sappy as he clicks open the camera, priming it to start recording. But that’s what happens every time he thinks of his boyfriend, of being with his boyfriend. It’s been several weeks since that day Shiro accidentally walked in on Keith getting off to thoughts of Shiro and since then they’ve been more than making up for lost time. 

Shiro’s so tempted to turn around and look at Keith, but Keith hasn’t given him permission yet. He hears the sigh of fabric as Keith slips out of his uniform, the opening and shutting of a drawer as he eases into what they bought from the space mall yesterday. 

Shiro adjusts the camera one last time. Really, it’s more to give his hands something to do as he waits for Keith to give him permission to turn around.

Keith knows how badly it teases Shiro, how much he wants to look. But he can be good. He likes to be good for Keith, likes that Keith feels sexy and confident and in charge when they’re in the bedroom together. 

“Okay,” Keith says behind him after what feels like an eternity. He hears the definitive chirp of the door’s override code as Keith inputs it, locking them in for the night. “Camera ready?” 

“Ready to go,” Shiro says and clicks the record button on. 

Keith hums his approval. Shiro hears him stepping closer, pausing just a little past his reach. “You can look.” 

Shiro nearly spins on his heel in his haste to do just that. It makes Keith grin— and Shiro knows that, sometimes, Keith’s self-conscious about his smile but there’s nothing sexier to Shiro than seeing his fanged delight, seeing the preening puff of his chest as Shiro drinks him in.

And god, he’s perfect. Of course he is. 

He has the new black silk bow tied at his throat to match the lacey lingerie they’d bought at the space mall, so thin and delicate that it does nothing to hide or hold the pretty swell of Keith’s cock. He’s wearing his favorite black silk stockings, hugging tight on his thighs. He’s a vision, and Shiro lets his eyes drag over Keith like that— how he’s already hard, how good he looks in black. 

The cat ears. Keith showed the headband to Shiro at the space mall, joking and ready to laugh, but bought them the second he saw Shiro’s strangled, startled reaction. He’s sure his face must look much the same now, seeing the ears nestled in the dark sweep of Keith’s hair.

“Wow,” Shiro breathes. But that’s his reaction most days to just seeing Keith, period. 

Keith, of course, looks triumphant. He tilts his chin up, smiling sweeter now as he takes a step towards Shiro and reaching for him. “Hey—” 

Shiro goes to him immediately, running his hands reverently up the curve of Keith’s body, ducking down to kiss him. Keith purrs his pleasure, rising on the tips of his toes to kiss Shiro slow and steady. 

There’s a special sort of thrill knowing that Keith’s dressed like this for _him_ , just because Shiro likes it. Because he wants Shiro to feel good. Keith could wear a paper sack and be beautiful, though, and Shiro’s said as much. 

Keith sinks easily into Shiro’s sure arms, pushing until Shiro starts backing up towards the bed. 

Shiro loves this part most of all— being with Keith, forgetting the camera is even there. They’ll watch the video later and Shiro will die of embarrassment over the angles and the sounds he makes, but he’ll always find Keith stunning. He’ll find Keith so especially for the bad angles and the unsexy sounds he makes during sex, knowing they’re _his_ , knowing that Keith wasn’t performing for the camera, but seeking Shiro instead. Just responding to Shiro, only Shiro. 

There’s nothing more beautiful to Shiro than knowing he can be good for Keith. 

They fall together on the bed and Keith’s nimble fingers are quick to work the loose-fitting sweats off Shiro’s hips. His hand finds Shiro’s cock with gentle accuracy, tugging and twisting his fingers over him, plumping him to full hardness.

“Shiro,” Keith whimpers happily, dragging him down closer. He giggles then, breaking the kiss. “Guess I wasn’t wrong about you liking the ears.” 

“How are you so pretty?” Shiro asks, kissing Keith’s jaw. 

Keith smiles, resplendent and unfairly pretty as he tilts his head, letting his hair spill forward to frame his face. His smile is smug when he says, “Just wait until you’ve undressed me.” 

“What, these?” Shiro asks, laughing as he tugs on the hip-hugging panties. He’s pretty sure if he tugs just the slightest bit harder, they’ll tear right off Keith. “Barely counts as being dressed.”

Keith grins at him and leans forward, nipping at his mouth. Shiro groans and kisses Keith sloppily, focusing on having him in his arms, of the soft pillow of his lips, the slide of his tongue. He can taste Keith’s smile, his delight. Fuck, but he loves him so much. 

“How do you want me, baby?” Shiro asks as he mouths at Keith’s jaw. He runs his hand from his knee to his hip, enjoying the silky feeling of his stocking before his fingertips glide across his skin instead. Keith squirms beneath his touch, sighing out as Shiro nuzzles at his neck. 

“It’s your turn to answer that question,” Keith says, adjusting the headband to keep the ears from slipping off. “How do you want _me_?” 

“Any way,” Shiro says, which he knows is unhelpful— but he can’t help it. He’d take Keith any way, any time. He’d do anything for Keith. He just wants to be _good_ for Keith. 

“You’re such a puppy,” Keith mumbles but hardly sounds unhappy. Still, the word sends a spike of pleasure twisting in his gut and he grunts. Keith notices, because of course he does. “Oh—”

“Keith—” 

“Yeah, _puppy?_ ” Keith asks, grinning. He pets his fingers through Shiro’s hair now. “You going to be good for me? Do what I want?” 

“Always,” Shiro says, feeling squirmy and pleased. 

“Good,” Keith says. He lifts his hips up, wriggling. “Then, go on. Take what you want.” 

Shiro runs his hands over Keith and slips down the length of his body, settling between his splayed-open legs. Keith lays out on the bed— his hair an inkspill around him, the cute little ears perched atop his head. His chest is pleasantly flushed, the black bow full and prominent at his throat, not unlike a cat’s collar, really. 

The tip of Keith’s cock peeks out from the top of the black lace, a little smear of precome slick against his skin. With his hips lifted, too, Shiro can see the familiar base of Keith’s favorite plug, stuffed inside him and stretching him open. 

Shiro makes a strangled sound when he spots it. Keith lets out a pleased little trill, lifting his hips up further and scooting so he can plant his ass right on Shiro’s thighs. Shiro’s hands go obediently to Keith’s thighs, smoothing up and down and then shoving them open wider. 

Keith laughs, delighted, his eyes glittering when he says, “Go on.” 

Shiro’s fingers curl around the lace and tug it aside, exposing Keith’s hole and the plug pressed up inside it. 

Shiro lets out a little whine, pleased and punched-out. His fingers flirt along the base of the plug, curling around it and then twisting. Keith makes a garbled, hitching moan at the sensation as Shiro tugs the plug out just enough that the widest part of it plays at Keith’s rim. 

“Baby,” Shiro says around his whine, “you know you can let me do this for you.” 

He plays with the plug, tugging, and it makes Keith moan and squirm. He arches his head back far enough that the cat ears nearly slip off his head. “But,” he says, voice paper-thin and wispy with pleasure, “I love it when you can just slip into me.” 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro says. “How long have you had this in today?” 

“Long enough,” Keith says and grins. “Why do you think I was so antsy at that last meeting?” 

Shiro groans in approval, ducking his head. He wants to pull the toy out and sink into Keith immediately, but he knows to draw it out, knows that’s the way Keith likes it, knows that Keith loves to bring Shiro to the edge and keep him there for as long as he can. 

“Yeah, puppy,” Keith says again, and grins wider when Shiro shudders in pleasure at the name. Keith hums, preening as he lies out on the bed. “And anyway, I love the way you look when you realize it’s there.” 

“What look?” Shiro asks, playing with the plug, pushing it in and tugging it back out again. The thrusts of the toy are shallow, not thick or wide enough to fit inside Keith like a cock would, like Shiro’s cock would, but the action of it is enough to make Keith start to squirm, his cock leaking against his stomach. 

“I’ll show you,” Keith says, twisting around to pluck up the camera. He stops the recording and Shiro grunts in surprise as Keith pulls up their gallery view, thumbing through their video library.

Keith hums as he flips through the first dozen videos and settles on one midway through the first few rows. “This one,” he says and flashes a grin at Shiro. “Look.”

Keith’s primed the video up past several minutes of foreplay and teasing. It’s the video they recorded last week, Shiro fucking Keith against the wall. 

Keith looks beautiful, though, as he always does. Shiro’s holding him up, keeping him aloft and pinned between his body and the wall, his legs hanging splayed open from where Shiro’s arms shoulder him open. He’s only wearing some hip-hugging boxer briefs, tugged aside by Shiro’s hand to give him access— he looks so beautiful, so sensual as he stares at Shiro.

Shiro remembers this moment. How he pinned Keith to the wall, how he reached to finger Keith open only to find him already wet and plugged by a toy. 

Keith taps the video, finger tracing over Shiro’s face. “That look, right there.”

The angle of the video’s a bit off, not as close as Shiro usually likes to have it so he can see all of the changes that come over Keith’s expression. He forces himself to look where Keith directs, though.

Keith taps play and the video resumes. Keith’s moans pour out from the speakers, his face rippling into a grin.

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro gasps on screen as he feels the toy. 

Watching the video, Shiro bites his lip and watches himself tug the plug out of Keith, who wriggles against the wall and gasps out his pleasure. He knows how the video goes— he tosses the toy back onto the bed and shoves Keith hard against the wall, slipping into him easily and fucking him hard until Keith comes moaning and encouraging. 

Keith’s gorgeous on the screen as he’s fucked, his face flushed, his lips parted, his eyes bright.

“No,” Keith teases in a whisper, biting his ear and cupping Shiro’s chin, forcing him where he wants to look. “Watch yourself.” 

Shiro grumbles, trying to focus on himself rather than Keith writhing against the wall. It’s hard to focus on anything else but how beautiful Keith is on a regular basis, especially when watching one of their videos. 

Keith’s smile is indulgent, endeared as he watches Shiro watch the video. He kisses his cheek. “Watch yourself,” he purrs, “and I’ll suck your cock.” 

“How am I supposed to watch a video when watching the real thing is so much better?” Shiro says with a laugh as Keith shoves Shiro’s thighs apart, lying out on the bed and creeping closer towards Shiro’s very interested cock. Shiro’s hand drops down and curls tight in Keith’s hair, mindful not to knock the cat ears loose. 

Rather than answer, Keith just smirks at him and sinks his mouth down over his cock. Shiro makes a strangled sound, shuddering, and watches Keith’s smile curl at the corner, nearly obscured by the thick girth of his cock on Keith’s tongue.

But Keith goes no further, lifting his eyebrows and glancing pointedly towards the video. The message is clear: he won’t go until Shiro watches.

It’s not the first time they’ve done something like this. They both like how it feels to watch themselves, especially to have their videos playing in the background as they fuck. 

“Good puppy,” Keith purrs from between his legs, looking up at Shiro with a small smile as he laps his tongue in little kitten licks across the head of Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro groans, eyes clenched shut as he resists thrusting up into Keith’s waiting mouth. Keith hums happily, squirming as he wriggles his way out of his lace panties. 

Shiro watches their video, keeping his eyes obediently on the way they move together and not on how good Keith looks between his legs, lapping and mouthing at his cock. It’s almost agonizing to resist looking. He rocks his hips up into Keith’s waiting mouth and whimpers. 

Finally, Keith has mercy on him. 

“You can focus on me now,” Keith tells him. 

Shiro fumbles to get the camera back in position and resume recording, his hands falling to Keith’s head. He pets his fingers into Keith’s hair and moans as he bobs his head on his cock, purring happily as he suckles. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro whimpers. “You’re so beautiful. You’re so—” 

Keith smiles as he looks up at him, licking along the underside of his cock and pillowing his lips against the sensitive pulse of Shiro’s cock. He draws back to breathe and nuzzles against it, letting Shiro’s cock slip against his cheek. 

“Keith, I want—” 

“Yeah, puppy,” Keith agrees, crawling up towards Shiro. His hand reaches behind him, unceremonious in the way he tugs out the plug and sets it aside. He pulls Shiro towards him and splays out on the bed beneath him, curling his legs around Shiro’s hips and guiding him with his heels to get him into position. “You gonna fuck me?” 

“Yeah, Keith,” Shiro says. 

Keith is far too hot like that, his hair swirled around him, the black bow shiny at his throat. Keith purrs his pleasure when Shiro plucks the ribbon loose and leans in, kissing and sucking at his throat, letting his teeth drag. 

“Fuck me,” Keith sighs, hand finding Shiro’s cock and guiding him to his hole.

Shiro slips in easily. It feels good to find his way in, sinking in up to the hilt, just the way he knows Keith likes. He used to go slow, afraid to hurt Keith, but he knows Keith loves the stretch, loves to be suddenly so filled. 

Keith arches beneath him, pawing at Shiro’s shoulders and setting the pace for them with a steady rock of his hips.

“Good, good,” Keith moans. “So good, Shiro.” 

Shiro sucks a bruise at Keith’s throat, smiling as he feels him moan. They rock together like that, setting a familiar pace as he fucks into Keith. Keith squeezes around him, dragging his nails down Shiro’s back. 

“You feel so good,” Keith says, writhing. “You’re so good for me, Shiro.” 

“Yeah, Keith,” Shiro pants. “Yeah, baby.” 

Keith lets out a soft sound then, something like a trill, and he rocks his hips down harder to meet Shiro. They’re panting through it, moving together, Shiro struck again by just how pretty Keith looks like this, just how good and perfect—

“Want more, puppy?” Keith asks. “Maybe I should act more like a cat.”

“Huh?” Shiro asks, unable to think much beyond the perfect drag of his cock inside Keith, how perfect he feels clenched around him. He reaches for Keith’s cock, curling his hand around him and stroking in time to his thrusts. 

Keith looks him in the eyes and says, deadpan and clearly teasing: “Meow.” 

Shiro stutters to a stop and then barks out a shocked laugh. “Oh, god, no I don’t—” 

“Meooooow,” Keith says again, grinning as he teases. He paws at Shiro’s chest. “What, you don’t think that’s hot?” 

“Keith!” Shiro laughs. The sad truth is that even if it’s not making his dick twitch in interest, Keith’s grin definitely is. Undoubtedly Keith can feel that with Shiro’s cock buried inside him. 

Keith wriggles, eyes sparkling with delight. He tugs Shiro down and licks his mouth, then drags his lips over his jaw and licks next down his neck. There’s the rumble of an actual purr in his chest, undoubtedly pleased with himself. 

“Meow, meow… Want my milk.”

“Stop!” Shiro says, unable to hold back his laughter now. He’s completely lost the pace of their thrusting and he shudders as Keith clenches around him. “You don’t have to meow!”

“You don’t like it?” Keith asks, biting his neck. He’s so clearly grinning, amusement saturating his voice. 

A moment later, Keith collapses into a fit of laughter, belly heavying as he rocks down against Shiro’s cock, nuzzling at Shiro’s shoulder hard enough to knock the cat ears loose almost entirely. Shiro rights it for him and Keith purrs. 

“Good boy,” Keith says, the praise slipping past his smiling lips easily and, really, Shiro’s always been helpless against that.

He ducks his head and moans, shuddering. Keith squeezes around him, finding Shiro’s hand and guiding it back to slick over his cock in time to their thrusts. 

“Yeah, puppy,” Keith says, encouraging as Shiro starts speeding up, racing towards that edge. Keith hums, kissing the corner of Shiro’s mouth, panting. “You’re so good, Shiro. Such a good boy for me.” 

And, well, Shiro’s never been able to resist the way Keith sounds when he says that. He moans, fucking hard into Keith. It takes only a few haphazard, hurried thrusts before he’s coming inside Keith with a gasping moan of Keith’s name. 

Keith sighs happily when Shiro kisses him then, sloppy and uncoordinated. He feels even more so when he strokes Keith off to get him to come between them, purring in contentment as he writhes. By the time they’ve both caught their breath, Keith looks flushed and fucked-out, his cat ears off on the bed and his stockings running down towards his knees. 

He strokes Shiro’s face with a soft coo, kissing him sweeter now as they move together, slower now, more indulgent. Keith curls his legs tight around Shiro’s hips to keep him from pulling out. 

“Good?” Shiro asks him in a low murmur.

Keith licks his bottom lip and hums. “So good, Shiro.” 

Shiro smiles and kisses Keith again. They indulge in the kiss, just breathing each other’s space, Keith stroking his fingers over Shiro’s face and back behind his ears. 

Keith makes a soft sound as Shiro slips out from inside him. “Hey—” 

“Mm?” Shiro asks, nuzzling at his jaw, eager to stay close, to make him feel good.

“Do you think you could…” Keith sighs, shivering when Shiro drags his teeth down his neck. “Ah— plug me up again?” 

“Oh,” Shiro says, tugging back to look at Keith. 

Keith smiles, face flushed. “Just… want to be full of you for a while.” 

Shiro’s quick to grab the discarded plug, easing it back inside Keith slowly. Keith sighs, thighs trembling as he spreads them to make room for Shiro. He relaxes once the plug’s tucked snug inside him, keeping Shiro’s come there. 

Keith sighs happily, his smile near cat-like. “Want to see how full I can be of you by the end of the night… want it to leak out of me.”

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro says, breathless and turned on. 

Keith shrugs, thoroughly unembarrassed. He holds his arms out to Shiro in silent invitation and Shiro goes to him. They arrange themselves, cuddling and luxuriating in bed. Keith wriggles and settles on top of Shiro, rubbing his cheek over Shiro’s chest before settling with a pleased, purring sigh. 

“You really are a cat,” Shiro sighs. 

“Mmm.” 

“Kitty,” Shiro says. 

Keith laughs, nuzzling. He licks one of Shiro’s nipples. It makes Shiro laugh and it takes a moment for them both to settle. Keith nuzzles a bit, hand kneading into Shiro’s side, before he seems content to cuddle, cheek pressed against Shiro’s chest to listen to his thundering heartbeat. 

“So…” Shiro says, holding him close. 

Keith glances up at him, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, his hair clinging to his forehead. “Mm?”

“What do you like?” Shiro asks, running his hand up and down Keith’s spine. He feels good beneath his hands. He never wants to stop touching Keith, never wants to stop having him near. 

Keith blinks at him, his smile shy as he presses a kiss to Shiro’s chest. He nuzzles absently, licking the sweat from Shiro’s collarbone. 

“I like you,” Keith says. His eyes glitter, betraying how pleased he is with his own response. 

“No,” Shiro says, then laughs. “I mean— good. But that’s not what I mean.” 

Keith lifts to kiss him, sweet and indulgent. He hums softly into the kiss, licking into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro groans low in his throat, returning the kiss and cupping Keith’s cheek. 

Keith bites hard on Shiro’s lip before drawing back. “You mean, what do I like during sex?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro says.

“I feel like you already have a pretty good idea,” Keith says. “If the last couple weeks are any indication.”

“No, I know. I just mean… um, clearly the cat ears are a thing for me.” He blushes deeper when Keith’s smile turns knowing. He coughs. “What about you, though? What do you _like_?” He nods towards the camera, darkened while it isn’t recording. “So you can have a video of it, too.” 

“I’m not actually sure,” Keith says quietly, admitting after a pause. He flops back down onto Shiro’s chest as he thinks, brow pinching into an adorable furrow. “I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Really?” 

The answer surprises Shiro. He’s gotten used to Keith being in control when they’re in bed together, used to Keith telling Shiro exactly what he wants and what they should do. But maybe that’s a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing, spontaneous and impulsive in the way only Keith can be. 

Shiro pets his hand up and down Keith’s back, waiting as he thinks. 

Keith settles on, “I like it when you fuck me. I like fucking you. But we already do that.”

“Yeah,” Shiro says. 

“I like coming on your face,” Keith says. He taps his chin as he thinks. “I like marking you as mine.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro says again, more threadbare this time. His cock stirs in interest. 

“I like praising you,” Keith says, considering. He smiles. “I _know_ you like that, too.” 

Shiro laughs and doesn’t deny it. He sighs out as Keith shifts and then moves up, straddling Shiro. Keith’s already hard again— that Galra stamina making him ready to go again easily— and arches his back as he starts rolling his hips, dragging his cock against Shiro’s stomach. 

“Should I—” Shiro says, glancing at the camera. But Keith’s already ahead of him, leaning down and clicking it back to life, recording them in a new video. 

“You know,” Keith says. “Maybe there is something I’ve thought about.” 

“Yeah?” Shiro asks as they start moving together again. 

It’s slow-going. Keith takes his time. He’s well familiar with how sensitive Shiro can be just after coming, knows how long it’ll take to coax Shiro back to full hardness. Shiro doesn’t mind being patient, not if it means Keith’s moving so nicely above him, dragging his cock across Shiro’s stomach, his hair stuck to his forehead, his lips kiss-swollen and such a pretty pink. 

“I’ve thought about…” Keith says, biting his lip as he moves, rocking back so Shiro’s half-hard cock slides against him, wet and loose but plugged up all the same.

“About what, baby?” Shiro asks, running his hands up his thighs, adjusting the stockings for him. They’ve started to slide loose and he tucks them back up towards the top of his thighs. 

“Filling me,” Keith says, wriggling his hips. “With a toy and your cock. At the same time.” 

“Fuck,” Shiro says around a gasp. “Is that what you want?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, arching his back now, hair spilling over his shoulders. His smile is wicked, eyes warm as he looks down at Shiro. “Yeah, I want that. You gonna give that to me?” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Shiro vows, turning Keith over and shoving him down onto the bed. Keith’s legs fall open immediately to make space for Shiro, his grin sweet and pleased, excited as he lifts his hips up for Shiro’s inspection. 

And Shiro ducks down to him, mouthing at his inner thigh and licking his way to the toy. He runs his tongue over Keith’s hole, listening for his pleased sighs and encouraging purrs. He tugs on the toy, letting the plug nearly slip out of him so he can get at the puffy center of him, sucking and licking in slow swipes of his tongue. 

“Which toy do you want, baby?” he asks as he bites at one of Keith’s trembling thighs. “This one?” 

“No,” Keith sighs. “Two cocks. I want the big one.” 

He twists around, reaching for the bedside table and yanking the drawer open. He fishes around as best he can in his position, distracted with each swipe of Shiro’s insistent tongue. He manages to fish out one of their recent purchases. It’s a larger-sized dildo, thick at the base and an absurdly sparkly red. Shiro bought it for Keith as a joke but Keith ended up liking the size. 

“Do you need—” 

“Come on,” Keith says as he presents the cock to Shiro, grinning. “Fill me up, puppy.” 

Shiro’s quick to obey him— he accepts the lube Keith offers, plucked from their drawer, and slicks up the cock as Keith tugs the plug out of himself. Shiro presses his mouth to his hole before his come can leak from Keith, swiping his tongue in broad stripes that leave Keith shouting his name. 

Keith’s fingers fist in Shiro’s hair, yanking him in closer. And Shiro lays worship to Keith like that, licking over him, letting his tongue squirm inside Keith. He fucks him like that, making him soppy with his mouth, loose and open and ready to be fucked. He can taste himself inside Keith and that thought alone is enough to make him nearly come.

He wriggles his hips hard against the mattress, the friction sweet and singing. Keith pulling on his hair hurts but only in the best way, eager to squirm closer, eager to please, eager to be everything Keith needs. 

Keith’s loose from the toy, looser still from Shiro’s cock. It’s an easy slide to coax the fake cock inside him. It slides easily with the lube, eased by Shiro’s attentions on Keith’s hole, by the lube and come already slicking him up. Keith garbles a pleased moan, back bowing as he nearly lifts off the bed. 

“You too, Shiro,” Keith whines. “Come on, puppy.” 

But Shiro takes his time, teasing at Keith as he fucks the cock in and out of him, licking and sucking at his rim. He wants it to last. He wants to make Keith feel good. He imagines what they’ll do, later, when they watch this video together— how good it’ll be to see Keith’s face recorded in pleasure, how Keith will get worked up watching the video (as he always does), how he’ll slide into Shiro’s lap and bounce on his cock, fueled on by the sound of their recorded moans.

For now, he squirms two fingers inside Keith alongside the cock, tugging him open and licking with abandon. Keith shouts Shiro’s name, pleasure and frustration at once, the yank on his hair more sting than gentle. 

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” Keith nearly sobs when Shiro works his fingers inside him, stretching him open, fucking him open with the cock. He whines when Shiro swirls his tongue around his rim. “ _Shiro._ ” 

“Almost, baby,” Shiro promises. “Just be patient.”

“Fuck,” Keith says around a moan, fucking his hips down against Shiro— squeezing around the cock, the fingers, the tongue inside him. “Shiro, please… _Please._ I just want you—” 

Shiro turns his head to kiss Keith’s thigh, biting at the stocking and tugging. 

“Shiro,” Keith says, gasping and desperate. “You’re perfect. You’re so good—” 

Shiro shudders around the praise, whimpering as he licks into Keith. He feels the moment Keith comes like that, clenching around the fingers and cock inside him, rocking down desperately as he paints his stomach shiny with come. 

And Shiro’s eager to scramble up and lick his stomach, cleaning him off for him. It makes Keith garble out a startled, pleased sound, his fingers much gentler as he pets through Shiro’s hair.

“Puppy,” Keith coos. 

Shiro licks over Keith’s abs and up his chest. He drags his tongue across both his nipples and then up his throat. He smiles when Keith catches his mouth in a kiss, sucking that tongue into his mouth. 

“Please, Shiro,” Keith says, his voice a low whimper. “Please. Fuck me.” 

It’s only in this moment that Shiro realizes how good Keith sounds when he begs— how he wants to make him beg again and again. He trembles with the force of his desire, letting Keith yank him upward. He lets his fingers slip out from inside Keith in favor of cupping his hips, positioning him how he wants him. 

“You’re good, baby?” he asks.

Keith nods, splaying his legs wide open to Shiro’s inspection. He can imagine the way Keith’s hole must flutter around the cock, clenching and eager to be filled. 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” 

Keith snorts a laugh, helpless, his cheeks flushed. His smile is gentle as he looks at Shiro, petting his face. 

“Be a good puppy and fuck me, Shiro,” Keith says, the command in his voice impossible to ignore. 

And Shiro’s always been eager to obey. He fists his cock and guides it up to Keith’s hole, seeking that angle to slide in alongside the toy. Keith’s trembling in expectation, holding his breath, his pupils blown wide. 

Keith’s a moaning mess by the time Shiro eases the tip of his cock in. 

“Faster.” 

“Be patient, sweetheart,” Shiro insists and kisses Keith’s jaw as he works. He’s trembling himself from the effort of not simply thrusting into Keith. 

But he takes his time. He’s careful. Keith opens up for him beautifully, but he doesn’t want to hurt him, doesn’t want to be too eager. Keith’s hips lift and shove back down, shuddering at the movement. His legs loop around Shiro’s waist once he’s eased his cock in enough to find purchase. 

Keith pants, expression looking fuzzy as he stares up at Shiro, sweat on his brow. “Fuck,” he says, with deep feeling. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

“You too. God, you too, Keith,” Shiro says, breathless and nearly overwhelmed. It’s taking all his effort not to come just from this. He wants to be inside Keith, fully, wants to fill him the way he wants to be filled. 

By the time he’s pressed fully inside Keith, Keith’s a panting mess beneath him.

“Shiro,” he says, voice sounding more like a mewl than when he was pretending to meow. It sends a shudder rippling through Shiro’s body.

He’s quick to move after that. He slides the toy with him, pulling out just to rock back in. He keeps the pace slow, letting Keith adjust to it. Keith wriggles his hips, finding the right angle and sighing as Shiro starts moving. 

They always move so well together, Shiro thinks. He hopes they look good. He can’t wait to see later, can’t wait to watch Keith from a new angle the camera provides, to see the way he arches and bows for Shiro. Can’t wait to see him open up, to see how good his body takes Shiro. Like they were made for each other. 

“Keith,” Shiro says, running a hand over Keith’s belly, soothing him as they move. 

Keith whimpers, blissed out and sweet as he fucks himself on the cocks inside him. He loops his hands around the back of Shiro’s neck, anchoring himself to him as they move together. Otherwise, he doesn’t seem able to manage more than just a sweet moan as Shiro moves. 

Shiro ducks down, kissing and licking his neck as they move together. 

“Mm,” Keith mewls, voice soft and keening. “Shiro—”

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro says, biting his lip. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Keith nods his head, moaning as Shiro moves. When Shiro’s hand falls to Keith’s cock, it takes only a few tugs before Keith’s shuddering apart and coming again with a sharp cry. 

Shiro moans at the feeling of Keith clenching around him. It takes only a few strokes inside Keith before he’s following after him, emptying inside him once again.

Keith keens softly, panting and sweaty on the bed. He looks thoroughly blissed out. 

He hums when Shiro wriggles closer and kisses him. He feels Keith fumble beneath him, reaching out blindly to click off the camera before looping his arms around Shiro and tugging him in close.

“Hi,” he breathes once they part, eyes soft as he looks up at Shiro.

“Hey, sweetie,” Shiro says. 

Keith beams at him, laughing. “That was good.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Keith kisses him a few times, a few short punctuations. He hums sweetly once they part, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s. “You’re so good, Shiro. You’re so damn perfect.” 

“You say that now,” Shiro says, laughing. “But you’ll be mad when I have to pull out.” Keith shudders theatrically and squeezes his legs around Shiro’s hips. “Not yet,” Shiro agrees, kissing Keith’s cheek. “I’m here.”

“Mm,” Keith hums. He smiles at him, bumping his forehead against his. “That’s gonna be a good video.”

“We’ll have to watch it later.” 

Keith laughs, tugging playfully on Shiro’s hair. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
